1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for use in escaping from emergency situations and, more specifically, it relates to an improved chute through which individuals may escape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to provide various means of emergency escape devices for use in buildings, on vessels at sea and for other locations where emergency evacuation may be required in order to prevent death and prevent or minimize injuries resulting from disasters such as fires, explosions or other situations making it desirable for individuals to be safely and rapidly evacuated.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,099,595; 4,099,596; and 4,339,010 disclose the use of chutes as escape devices. Disclosed are systems wherein the chutes contain discrete local braking elements which are adapted to retard the rate of descent of an individual employing the same. These disclosures also contain reference to a landing pad disposed at the bottom of the chute to facilitate the transition between generally vertically directed descent within the chute and discharge therefrom onto land. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,164,990 and 4,246,980. The former discloses slide fasteners in evacuation apparatus.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,973,644; 3,977,495 and 4,005,762 disclose multiwalled chutes which are said to be elastic in a circumferential direction, but not in a longitudinal direction. These patents also disclose a protective tube 12 made of fire resistant material that is spaced from and surrounds inner tubes 11 and 15. The tubes 11 and 15 and the thermal protection 12 are all mounted on separate annular tubular rings 14, 14' and 14", respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,366 discloses a system having a cylindrical outer tube and a zig-zag inner tube with the latter being said to reduce the rate of descent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,934 discloses a chute having an elastomeric coating which is said to provide similar coefficients of friction in both wet and dry conditions. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,870.
British Pat. No. 9,947 (1908) discloses a protective outer chute which houses a pad which in turn is secured to a cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,186, which has a common assignee as the present invention, discloses an escape chute having zipper means along its longitudinal extent to permit exit from the chute at discrete points along its longitudinal extent and also having a friction creating panel disposed interiorly of and extending a major portion of the chute's longitudinal extent.
There remains a need for an improved escape chute having an upper entrance portion which is easy to get into and which helps to alleviate the fear of persons using the chute. There is also a need for a strong and reliable mounting system for the chute in order to hold the weight of those using the chute. Also, a chute is needed which provides for ventilation of the inside of the chute in order to alleviate smoke inhalation problems and to provide active as opposed to passive air between the chutes.
It will be appreciated, therefore, that there remains a need for an improved escape chute.